descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Benjamin/Quotes
Descendants = *"Hey, Pops." *"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." *"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." *"Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent." *"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" *"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." *"It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal." *"A little bit over the top?" *"Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." *"Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." *"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?" *"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" *"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." *"Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know." *"Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed..." *"I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend." *"Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" *"I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal." *"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" *"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" *"I mean, you know, It's better than Bertha. But it's still not... watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?" *"Me, too. That... we have so much in common already." *"And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil." *"Uh, Mal... I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?" *"Maybe I can teach you." *"I wanna introduce you to my parents." *"I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch." *"Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" *"Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there." *"Mal, would you wear my ring?" *"I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect." *"Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake." *"I haven't been faking anything." *"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy." *"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." *"Because... Because I'm listening to my heart." *"Your parents can't reach you here." *"Next time, I rescue you, okay?" |-| Descendants 2 = *"This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal!" *"This is my fault!" *"I have to go there and apologize." *"NOT NOW, DAD!" *"I AM YOUR KING!" |-|Season 1 = Mal's Digi-Image Problem *"Hey, Mal. Busy?" *"Can you de-zone?" *(Looks into his phone) "Oh yeah. Your digi-image." *"Your digital image? Digi-image." *(Shows it to Mal) "This." *"That's trending, by the way." *"Her mom. Maleficent's daughter painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty is supposed to help your digi-image? Do you remember Family Day?" *"That's not a word." *"Okay. Funny, but stop." *"Mal! Enough of the magic!" *"Okay, but change it back before someone..." *"sees it." Voodoo? You Do *"Thanks to my dad... there's no service in the Isle of the Lost." *"Uh, excuse me, ma'am. You dropped... my wallet..." *"I'll just throw my jacket over the..." *"Wait. Is this place even open? "Store hours: Whenever we feel like it." *"Oh, no what?" *"Freddie? Short for Frederique?" Lamp Sweet Lamp *"Yeah!" *"Yeah! We can? (Audrey gives him an angry look) Uh, yeah. Check this out. (Takes a mug and throws it to the ground) Oh, what have I done?" *"I'll be happy to pay for damages." Genie Chic *"Thanks?" *"So, wait. If we're in a lamp... then we must be really tiny right now!" *"That is my legal name." *"Yeah, I have allergies too. Get it from my dad." *"Aww, that's..." *"...terrifying." *"Uhh... It's good to have a hobby." *"My dad loves birthdays. He even made up this funny birthday dance. I wish you could see it." *"How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?" *"We'll have to set you up with a roommate and..." Puffed Deliciousness *"Well? What are you waiting for? Dive in!" Spirit Day *"Wow! You look great! I'm so glad, you're doing this." *"No." *"No. But feel free to put these ideas in the suggestion box." *"No." *"Well, I..." *"Okay. I'll see you out there." *"Jay, you know how I said Spirit Day shouldn't involve hitting people?" *"I changed my mind." The Night is Young *"I know I'm new to the whole crown thing, but I don't think plastic jewels are supposed to poke you in the skull. *"And I'm gorgeous." *"Did my queen just dump me for fake jewelry?" *"They do, but I can't let "crownie" outdance me. Shall we?" *"Maybe it's a really slow slow dance?" Neon Lights Out *"You're stepping on my toes, just like last time." *"Why don't I just step on yours and we'll call it even? (Mal steps on Ben's foot) Ow!" *"Jordan? Carlos?" *"Oh, man. Why do I always do that?" *"Um, actually..." *"We were really worried about you, guys." *"Guys, it's okay! I'm sure there's an explanation for why... What? Hey, let me go!" |-|Season 2 = Party Crasher *"That can't be right." *"Okay, that's far enough!" Mal-lone *"Oh, I can finally feel my feet. I'll go find them." Celebration *"Welcome everyone to the Jewel-bilee." *"It is my great honor to give each of you your jewel. Carlos." *"Jay." *"Freddie." *"Evie." *"And last but most definitely not least: Mal." |-| Descendants 3 = *"Well, not everyone is asleep" Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes Category:Season 1 Quotes Category:Season 2 Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes Category:Descendants 3 Quotes Category:Descendants 2 Quotes